The Panther
by Lady Olivia Devereax
Summary: There is a masked vigilantress loose in the city! Batman wants to help, but Panther is a solo act. Will she stay that way, or will she have identical feelings toward Batman as he has for her.
1. Chapter 1

I've always believed that the best way to surprise people is to let them underestimate you. So that's what I've done my whole life—or, since my parents died:

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Sirens blared. Firefighters fought fathers from retrieving their lost children as mothers screamed.

My parents work at the same building, and that building was on fire. A firefighter crouched down in front of me. "Sierra Kenna?" he asked. I nodded. "Your housekeeper will take you home," he said at last.

I turned to Marianne, who shed tears as the fireman whispered in her ear. She took my hand and led me back to the car. "What's the matter? where's Mommy?" my five year old self didn't know. "They're gone, child." Marianne said.

Even if I didn't know the full extent of her statement, I understood what gone meant. My mother always told me, "when the world shows you a hundred reasons to cry, show it you have a thousand reasons to smile."

I didn't cry, but I didn't smile either. I just sat in silence. Later, when I had forgotten the details, fires turned my dreams into nightmares.

* * *

Now, here I was, afraid of fire and a member of the Gotham police force. "Hey, Kenna!" my partner Alex called. "Yeah?" I slammed the door behind Joe Slick. The big time criminal was caught during a gang robbery.

"Neel wants you when we get back." "Okay," I got in the passenger seat and our police squad made it back to the station.

**Sorry, its short, and I'll update again. This is my story, that I turned into a Gotham setting, so no robbing!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Officer Kenna!" i turned to see my boss, Chief Neel.

"Yes?" I entered his office and sat down. "I'm sorry, but I'm relieving you of your position." 'oh no'. I played dumb. "You mean I'm promoted?" I asked. Neel stared at me, as if wondering how I had managed to stay on this long.

"No, you will not be working here any more. You see, times are harderthN ever, now for Gotham." 'you're firing me because you need more police officers?' I thought. "money is tight, and we can't afford to pay half the officers here." 'Oh.'

"Here is your last check." he handed it to me and I thanked him. "Hey, I'm Sorry, Sierra." Alex said. "Me too. I'm leaving my squad car here—can you drive me out to my place?" i asked. "Sure." Alex opened the passenger door to his car and drove me out to my huge mansion.

I wasn't rich, and neither were my parents. This was a family estate, back from ancestors as old as god know how old.

"Thanks. I'll send my uniform tomorrow." I waved as he drove away. "Gotham isn't getting rid of me that easily." I said, and ran inside. I entered my room and pushed a button on my finger ring. My father gave it to me, knowing I'd figure iut it was just a disguised remote.

Every wall in my room rotated to reveal the suit of the Panther and all of her gadgets. I slipped it on, and restocked my amunition. I used my grappling gun, yes, I took the idea from Batman, and ran rooftops into the coty, and crouched there.

One, two, three...

Two robbers ran outside, and I pushed a button on my boots. retractable spikes appeared as I jumped down and swipped their goody bag and hung it on the doorframe. In a flash, I was dodging knives and performing martial arts. Something clinked to the concrete. Batarang


	3. Chapter 3

I reached for my bow and slid back into the shadows. I brought down a pair of Night Vision and clicked them onto my mask. Looking around me, I pressed my back against the building, feeling the cold bricks dampen my suit.

I saw Batman overlooking the scene from the rooftop. I reached for an arrow. The shaft had enough bang in it to tear right through that Kevlar suit of his if I wanted it to, but I decided to play nice and not set the bomb.

The fletching was flat, and shaped like the head of a panther. I needed to go—in plain sight to him—through that ally to get home. I knocked my arrow and held it against my cheek, testing the breeze.

I tilted the bow to the left, and lifted my fingers. The arrow flew and embedded itself in a door frame right behind Batman. He spun around and extracted the arrow, fingering the fletching.

as I ran through the dark shadows of the Gotham streets. Batman was new to this city, and I didn't like him. I spun on my heel and followed him to the Gordon's police station office.

I watched curiously as the power went out and he grabbed the desk stapler, holding it against Gordon's neck. I didn't hear what they said. I crept closer as Batman twisted the stapler. "Watch for my sign," He rasped, and Jumped out the window.

Batman jumped over a roof and landed on a fire escape, wrecked it, grabbed another, wrecked it, and finally swung down from the last one. "Who was that?" I heard a police officer ask. "Just some Nut." Gordon replied.

I turned and retracted the spikes in my boots. Running on the rooftop, I bent and placed my hands on the edge and spun around, dropping from window sill to window sill before running on the ground to my motorcycle.

I had altered the engine to a low hum, and painted it midnight blue. I drove away, giving myself more to think about.

The next morning, I changed into khakis and a baggy blue cardigan with sleeves that covered my fingers. I sipped tea and read the news, sitting on one foot at the kitchen table.

I was flipping through the sports section, trying to access the classified ads when my doorbell rang. I kept my nose in the news as I walked to the door, not even looking up as I opened it.

"Beautiful day, isn't it, Sierra?" That voice. It couldn't be. I looked up—and dropped the newspaper. Bruce Wayne smiled at me. "You're dead..." I murmured, then shook my head.

"I get that alot." Bruce shrugged and I pulled him into a huge hug. "Where have you been?" I asked, picking up the newspaper and inviting him inside. Bruce looked around. "Eh, here and there. How's life?"

I waved my hand in the 50-50 motion. "Had a job, lost a job." I pulled out a chair for him, then let my cold fingers encircle my mug.

"What job?" Bruce asked. "GCPD," I replied, looking at him intently. We went to highschool together, and he became an older brother, despite his playboy persona.

"Where were you—really?" I asked suspiciously. Bruce laughed. "Nothing ever slips by you, does it?" I smirked.

"So you left here for there?!" I exclaimed. "Gotham is home. I love it here," Bruce concluded. "Bruce—," I paused. "Gotham Isn't the same as when you left." I said. "What do you mean?" "It's worse than ever here. Nobpdy respects the law, and there are more criminals than citezens,"

"Plus, Rachel Dawes is now a district attorney, who is right in the middle of crime." I bit my lip. "I'm not giving up on Gotham." Bruce said. "Have you seen Rachel?" I asked. Bruce shook his head.

"You should. She's trying to Keep your father's name alive in this city. It might be better if she weren't the only one." Bruce stood and nodded. I followed him to the door. "It was good to see you, Sierra." He said. I hugged him again. "Come by more often," I smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"You mean not every 7 years?" Bruce asked, laughing. I smiled. "Right." I waved as he stepped in the Lambourgini. "Can't believe he's back," I muttered as I shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally flipped to the classified ads, looking for a job somewhere.

I grabbed my purse and slid on a pair of shoes and walked toward my truck. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in Marianne's number before pressing it to my ear.

I opened my door, threw my purse in the passenger seat and ducked inside. "Hello?" "Hi, Marrianne. Its me, Sierra." I put the key in the ignition and started it, then used my shoulder to hold up my phone while I buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah, hi, I'm looking for a job, and I'm wondering if you have any suggestions?" I backed the truck out of the driveway and set up my bluetooth.

"Hmm...no. have you considered trying FBI?" Marianne asked. "I doubt they just hire people." I laughed, stepping on the gas. "Well, I'm sorry." Marianne talked a bit longer and then said goodbye.

I decided to try the second police station in Gotham, even though I figured it was a dead end. "Sierra, I was just about to call you!" someone grabbed my arm as I walked through the door.

"Cops are low around here. I need a dependable officer like you." I was pushed to a door that said Jim Gordan on it, and the officer knocked. "Enter!" "Jim, this is the girl I was telling you about!"

Jim Gordan put down his pen and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Former police officer?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied, nodding. "Resume?" He raised an eyebrow and I handed it to him. "You were let go because they were low on money..." Henoted. "I see nothing wrong, though normally you wouldn't go through me to get a job. Normally you wouldn't get a job. And if you did, normally the process wouldn't be so short!"

Jim Gordon rolled back his chair. "West, bring in officer Kent." Gordon said. "Follow me, Kenna."

Soon, I was back in his office, a Kevlar vest and navy blue GCPD jacket on. "Officer Warren Kent, your knew partner, Sierra Kenna." Gordon said. I shook Warren's hand, then reached up to tighten my pony tail.

"I want you and you out on thirty ninth—keep an eye on Flass. You know him?"I nodded. "We've met." Kent and I walked outside, toward a cruiser. "Ex GCPD, huh?" Warren asked. "Yeah. Problem?" I asked.

"Nah." Warren shook his head and drove the squad car out of the parking lot.

That evening, I took my truck home and got in my suit. I drove Midnight, my motorcycle to the narrows and parked in the shadows, pulling diwn my infrared lenses.

I saw three men loading a container, a car with two men, and a bunch of lights. I distinctly recognized Flass, and dismounted Midnight. I saw Malconi in the car. Flass returned to the car with a stuffed animal.

"Steiss?" I looked over at the men loading the container. One man walked down an aisle while the others picked up Uzis. I grabbed my arrow. Little crashes and tinks sounded, and I saw a metal object hit the floor.

I picked one up, then dropped it. I nocked, aimed and fired an arrow, lodging it in a container. The man swung around, firing his gun. With a flurry of fabric, Batman lowered himself and picked up a man.

I snuck up behind another, swiped his legs out from under him and threw a punch at a man behind me. I felt a bullet slice the fabric on my arm, and graze my biceps.

Batman was there, fighting. He looked at me and ran to the car. I saw him holding Malconi by the collar and ran to Midnight. He had disappeared with Malconi, leaving a "Nice Coat" to face the wind


	5. Chapter 5

I knew Batman wanted just to protect this city. Just like me. But he kept getting in my way! After he took Falcone, I ran back to Midnight and sped away, feeling the wind whip by me. My mask allowed airflow, but my suit was a bit hot.

I steered in and out of shadows expertly, narrowly avoiding scraping my knee on the ground multiple times. I got home and hid my bike in an under ground bunker that I had dug and lay down pavement just for Midnight and an archery range.

I was up in my room, pressing my suit back into its spot on the wall when head lights streamed through my window. I twirled my ring, watchin the walls his and rotate.

I had on a tank top and shorts when I went downstairs, and was pulling on a robe. It was only Marianne. "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "Sierra." Marianne's voice was firm.

I raised my eyebrows. "I know you just want to help people." I stopped her and pulled her in, shutting the door behind me. "But if you don't get any sleep, and you faint from exhaustion, or no one ever sees you, how on earth are you going to keep your identity!"

She came out here for that? "Look, I know this trip was probably pointless, but I need to remind you of what's important." she slipped a brown paper package into my hand and went outside. I opened the tapped parcel and saw an engraved cherry wood box. I slid my hand over the top, tears coming to my eyes. I knew what this was.

I unlatched the brass lock and took out my mother's worn black bible. "Rosalind L. Kenna." was engraved in the leather cover. The pages smelled musty, but like old books that you would find in a library. Or like home.

I ran my fingers over the pages, seeing notes written in the margins. I tossed the wrapping in the trash and went back up to my room. Gingerly lifting the bible into my lap, I turned to proverbs.

The next morning, I climbed into my truck and twisted the ignition key. The truck rumbled out of the driveway and I checked my messages as I drove.

"*Hi, Sierra, its me, Rachel. Have you heard anything of Falcone? Let me know! Bye." It was a pet peeve of mine how she always spoke cheerily and then half whispered'bye'. Petty of me, isn't it?

"Officer Kenna!" Jim Gordon hailed me as I walked through the door. "Sir?" I walked up to meet him. "You know Rachel Dawes?" He asked. "Shes a friend, sir." I responded.

"Good. Keep an eye on her. She's getting her nose into Falcone's case and she's gonna get bitten." He let go of my arm and yelled for somebody else. I went to find Warren.


	6. Chapter 6

Warren and I scoped out a neighborhood, cruising through turtle-slow. "Flass, one o'clock." I reported. Warren glanced to his right. Flass walked from his house toward his car, taking a giant bite out of something.

"Why does Gordon want us watching him?" I asked. "Got an annonymous tip that Flass is in cahoots with Falcone." Annonymous? Does Mr. Annonymou have an anoying to boot raspy voice? "Any evidence?" I asked, looking out the rear view window.

"Nah. Who wouldn't side against Flass anyway?" Warren shrugged. I rolled my eyes over to give him a 'really?' sarcastic stare.

After we got replaced by two more officers, I went home. I changed into sweats and began boiling water. I read Proverbs as I waited, and then dunked my peppermint tea bag up and down in my steaming mug of water. I shuffled over to my huge armchair and curled up, taking a sip.

Warmth flooded down my throat and seeped through my chest. I shivered. Something didn't feel right. I looked at the floor, where, twenty feet below, sat Midnight.

"Wisdome cries aloud in the street, in the markets she raises her voice. At the head of the noisy street she cries out; at the entrance of the city gates she speaks. "How long, O simple ones, will you love being simple? How long will scoffers delight in their scoffing, and fools hate knowledge? If you turn at my reproof—"•"

I looked up from Proverbs. Something clattered to the floor in the kitchen. I set my tea on the coffee table and carefully set Mom's bible beside it.

I regretfully remembered my only gun—a Smith and Wesson 22.—was upstairs in my safe. Note to self: get another gun. I walked ti the kitchen and picked up a rolling pin—typical girl weapon, I know. But it'll give someone a nast bruise.

Something fluttered behind me and I spun around to face the sink. The open window revealed no secrets—only darkness. I latched the window and backed away, flicking off the lights. I went upstairs, pretending I went to bed.

I suited up and stocked up on ammunition. Crawling under the desk, I pressed a button and crouched as the floor disappeared beneath my feet. I landed lightly in the same position on the concrete floor. I mounted Midnight, looking longingly at my blue yamaha in the corner. "Joy rides on Saturday." I said, and whipped Midnight around.

The ramp lowered on oiled hinges and I raced out of there like the devil himself was at my heels. I parked in a parking lot—much less inconspicuous that way—and ran on silent feet into a wet alley, out of the rain.

"Hey, man. I have kids to feed." I stopped short and peeked around the corner. Flass walked away from a hotdog stand into the rain. A wet hotdog. Yuck. I pulled a twenty dollar bill from my boot and dropped it in the man's tray. The stand's tender stared at me.

"For what?" "For what you lost to him," I fired a grapelling hook and retracted myself back up. Running along the rooftops, following Flass, I pulled out my bow and nocked an arrow.

I heard a zing and a masculen scream. I stopped, breathing hard and raised my head to look over a fire escape. Batman held Flass by his grappeling cord, hanging by his foot.

"Where are the drugs taken?" He growled. "I don't know. I never went to the dropoff point. Cops don't normally go there unless—!" "Do I look like a cop?" Batman snarled. "No, noooooo!" Flass was dropped and then raised again. "Who supplies the drugs?" Batman shouted. "I don't know!" Flass screamed Batman lowered him at sickening speed and I shot my arrow, slicing through the cord and releasing Flass.

Batman glared at me. "Look, if you follow him, you'd get more information." I said, diving off the fire escape. I flipped gracefully and caught another escape, then dropped to the ground. Batman was already gone when I looked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Matthiew 5:3

Blessed are the meek, for theirs is in the kingdom of heaven

* * *

I raced through the rain, glad my suit would dry quickly, unlike Batman's clunky chunk of Kevlar. I heard shouting from an open balcony door and looked up. First I saw Batman. He had a nightvision periscope thingy.

I immediately grappelled myself up, but he didn't see me. A blonde kid about the age of seven walked out on the balcony. He saw Batman, and Batman saw him. "You're him, aren't you?" While Batman was distracted, I slipped in the window.

"My friends won't believe me," He said. Batman tossed him the periscope as I snatched a stuffed rabbit. Batman swung in the window and picked up a rabbit. I watched him from my hiding place in he closet.

Noise flooded into my ears and Batman disappeared with a twirl of his cape. Three men, two jugs of gasoline and a very familiar man with a briefcase walked in the room.

Jonathan Crane held up a lighter. Something crashed in the bathroom. I whipped out a throwing star and, with a flick of my wrist, sent it flying. It caughtman #2's shirt and lodged in the wall. He looked down and came face to face with my foot.

Crane whirled around, a sack over his head. Batman appeared , and I heard a hiss. I immediately grabbed the curtain, which was wet from the rain, yanked it off the hanger and tied it around my mouth and nose.

I saw Batman freeze and a cloud of gas appeared in the air. "You need to lighten up," I heard Crane say, and a minute later, Batman was on fire. Crane disappeared before I could react, and Batman stumbled towardthe window.

His cape, shreaded by the fire didn't parachute him down and he hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. I leapt after him, but he had disappeared on a roof top somewhere.

A feeling flooded into my chest, and I pushed it away as merely worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Matthiew 5:4

Blessed are the meek, for they shall be comforted

* * *

Two days later, I knelt on one knee and laced up my combat style black boots. At the exact same moment, my cell phone and house line rang. The house read 'Alfred Pennyworth' and the cell said 'James Gordon'

I sighed. "Sorry, Alfred," I whispered, and picked up the cell, Velcroe-ing on my Kevlar vest. "Kenna! I need you at Arkham Asylum ASAP! Rachel Dawes is headed down there on a case, and she can get her nose into a beehive without knowing it!"

I agreed with him, even though it felt a bit betraying. I shoved my arms in my navy blue GCPD jacket and snatched up my keys. My loyal truck sat in the driveway as I ran up, pocketing my cell phone.

I loaded my pistol magazine and stuffed three extras into my belt. I plugged inmy Bluetooth and dialed Wayne Manor. "Alfred, I'm sorry! My boss called and I had to take it!" I apologized.

"Quite understandable, Miss." Alfred's British accented voice calmed my racing heart. "Master Wayne had just woken up, you see." I raised my eyebrows. "He's been asleep for two days," fear clawed its way into my heart, and something resembling a boulder fell to the bottom of my stomach.

I white knuckle gripped the wheel and demanded urgently, "Tell me what happened!" "Master Bruce came home that evening, two nights ago, disoriented and feeling sick. He hit the pillow, out cold. I'd tried to wake him, but he slumbered on. He's just now awaken," Alfred's voice gres distant, and then closer.

"Alfred, I'd come over but I've got a pressing work matter to attend to," I jerked the wheel to the right and bunped into the parking lot beside Rachel's car. "He's fine, Miss Sierra," He said.

"Oh, and Alfred?" "Yes Miss?" "Tell Bruce I said happy birthday," I said dryly. Alfred chuckled. "Will do," the line went dead and I stepped out, stuffing my thumbs in my pockets.

"Sierra!" Rachel pulled me in a hug. "Hey, Rachel. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" I looked through the glass where Falcone sat, strapled to a chair, muttering nearly incoherently, "Scarecrow" over and over again. "I don't know why you're here—I've nothing more to add to my report."

Jonathan Crane exited the elevator. "Isn't it convenient, that a man who has no records of mental illness suddenly goes so mad that he is brought down here to you?" Rachel accused. She's got a point, I realized.

"As you can see, there is nothing conveniet about his condition. Out there, Falcone is a big man, of whom everyone is afraid. In here, only the mind can hold all the power," Crane smiled. "What's Scarecrow?" Rachel asked. "Mental patients sometimes refer to a fear they acquired or had when young—in this case, a scarecrow."

(sorry, I don't remember the lines too well,)

I toned out their conversation, staring at Carmine Falcone. "First thing tomorrow then," Jonathan said. "No. Tonight." Rachel responded.

"As you wish." we stepped into the elevator and Jonathan pressed in a key. We began our descent into, what felt like to me, the belly of the beast.

Jonathan pushed open an old pair of French doors. I gasped, and my heart fell to my toes. Criminals poured gasoline jugs into water pipes, and other orange garbed inmates worked at lab benches. "This is where the medicine is made," Jonathan announced.

"Perhaps you should try some." "Run!" I screamed to Rachel, and removed the strap around the hammer of my gun, then put it back. Two lumbering guards ran toward me, while Jonathan slipped on his mask and walked to the elevator.

I slammed my foot into tweedle dee and threw my fist into tweedle dum. They were like concrete walls! A fist appeared in my vision and I twisted to the side, my spine crying out in Pain.

I heard Rachel scream and, momentarily distracted, was clipped by tweedle dee's massive boot. I fell to the ground. I pulled my 22. from my holster and pointed it at Tweedle dum. Tweedle dee froze.

Jonathan appeared above me with his sack over his head. Something clicked and hissed, and smoke or gas or something entered my vision. My gun dropped from my grasp, hitting me in the forehead.

Maggots appeared on his mask, and snakes slithered in and out of his mouth. I heard shouts and screams in my head. I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut. Terrible images appeared between my eyes and my eyelids.

Fire. Burning buildings. People screaming. I opened my eyes and thrashed on the floor. One of the lumbering giants picked me up, his eyes blazing as red as hot coal. I scratched at his face, leaving furrows. His blood looked like black goo, and his fangs or teeth or whatever were bared at me.

I was set on a freezing cold table, Beside Rachel. Knives flew toward me, and I screamed. Nothing hit me. It was my imagination. I screamed again.

I grew quiet as my brain fought to control my body, and a greusome black mask came into view. Black goo dripped out of his eyes, and rats scurried out of his mouth. He picked me up and ran outside, and I saw another person pick up Rachel.

Suddenly, Jim Gordon was at my head. They conversed, but nothing made sense. Grodon scooped me up and bats flapped around us as he went down the stairs. The darkness of the night held many sounds for my deaf, yet all hearing ears.

Rumbles from apartment washing machines that could have been an angry creature. Playful screams from kids that might have been hyenas or something. I was back in the black monster's arms, and he set me in his black tank.

Darkness surrounded me, and I wanted to slap the snakes off my arms, but they were frozen in their limp position. My head lolled againdt the cold strip of glass he had the nerve to call a window. A gloved hand touched my arm. "Stay calm. You've been poisoned."

A tiny part of my brain screamed "oh, that's going to make me calm down!" sarcastically while the rest of my mind screamed in terror. My breathing was heavy but labored.

The street lamps passed by in a blur of motion, like thousands of red eyes, belonging to creatures stalking their prey—me.

We went up a Parking garage, got sideswiped by a cop car more than once, and I screamed mentally as we burst through the concrete barrier. We finally made it to the roof. My eyes darted around at the police cars surrounding us like wolves. Or orcas. Batman—I think it was Batman—wedged the tank we were in between two cars.

He thrust the stick forward and as shot across the drive in a burst of speed. He pusbed a button and we leapt over the huge gal, landing on another roof. I gripped the side of my seat, watching cars pass below like rats or snakes.

The roof shingles slid beneath us and suddenly I was on the Grand Canyon, slipping off the edge, getting ready for my final tour of the wall in front of me and the canyon floor below me.

He leapt another roof and i bit my lip so hard blood dripped down my chin. A search light illuminated the tank and I shrank into the seat. Batman pushed a button and we crawled into the open and protective arms of darkness.

"Hold on," He said. My eyes fluttered, and I fought to stay awake. He shot forward, breaking through barriers and weaving around cars. Finally, we were on a dirt drive heading toward a water fall. But to me it looked like lava.

My head banged against the window pane. I heard him shout my name. We were in the air and a gray blanket covered everything. Batman jumped out of the tank. A needle entered a vein in my neck and I gasped as relief washed over me.

I sighed and fell asleep. When I awoke, Batman had his back to me. "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "If I hadn't your mind would be lost," He rasped. "Rachel was with you—I have given here the antidote, as well as two more vials. Jim Gordon will get one. When you wake up, you will be at Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne will help you."

"When I wake up from wha—?" I felt another needle prick me and I fell asleep, not sure if I muttered or thought the words: "Will you stop DOING that?!"


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry. I have some reviewers who want me to unmask the Batman to Panther. I hope you will forgive me when I tell you that I am not ready to do so just yet. Eventually, but not yet. **


	10. Chapter 10

Matthiew 5:5

Blessed are the meek, for they shall inherit the earth

* * *

"Knock knock?" I sat up groggily. My gun was in its holster on the bedside table, with my knife and phone beside it. I recognized the bedroom—it was one of the rooms I would stay in when Mom and Dad would go out of town and Mr. And Mrs. Wayne allowed me to spend the night.

I returned my attention to the person at the door. "Miss Kenna. How are we this morning?" Alfred brought in a tray if breakfast. "I'm marvelous Alfred. You didn't have to bring this up!" I protested weakly. "I figured you needed to save your strength." Alfred offered a quick smile.

I saw my Kevlar vest and navy blue GCPD jacket hanging on a chair. I was in my black T-shirt and jeans from last night. I stood, took a drink of tea to sooth my pounding head and noticed Alfred inspecting me intently.

"Mrs. Wayne was small—about your size. I'm sure she has a gown that would fit you," He said. I choked. "Gown?" I asked. "Master Wayne's birthday party?" Alfred pointed at his watch. It is nearly eight o clock," He said.

My hand flew to my mouth. "Why did you say 'this morning'?" I asked. "Habit. Forgive me, Miss," Alfred smiled softly. "Now let's see about proper attire."

We went to the master bedroom where Alfred opened the closet doors. Dressed, coats and suit jackets hung there like Mr. Or Mrs. Wayne would walk in any minute, pick one up and slip into it. Alfred gently pulled out an assortment of gowns, and I chose the plainest there.

It was sapphire blue, hugged my shoulders and had long loose skirts. I wished it weren't so cumbersom, but I couldn't complain. I was honored to wear one of Mrs. Wayne's gowns. "Bruce won't mind, will he?" I asked. "No, of course not," Alfred handed me the dress.

"Thank you," I reached up to kiss his cheek and walked slowly back to my room. I threw my hair up into a tight bun. I was the kind of person who would do the plainest thing in the world and add some tiny detail, making it look fancy. Two strands of hair curled down to my cheek bones, framing my face.

I slipped into the dress, and looked at my things on the table. I strapped my gun to my thigh, my police side warning me to take utmost precaution. I slipped on the black shoes with one inch heels and wondered if I should conceal my knife as well. I shook my head and walked out. Voices filled the hall as I walked slowly down the stairs.

I looked around for a familiar face, and saw Lucius Fox by the food tables. I made my way over and saw Bruce laugh and turn away from him. Lucius clapped him on the shoulder and I watched him move to the door.

"Bruce," I whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Bruce turned around, looking at me from my head to my feet. "That dress fits you perfectlg," He murmured. "Bruce..."'I didn't know what to say. "Happy birthday," I said finally.

Bruce slid his hand into mine, and we walked around the room, I no longer feeling out of place. "Oh, Bruce? Bruce!" Bruce turned. An elderly lady beckened him to come over. "There is someone you must meet!" She exclaimed. "Am I pronouncing this right? Mr. Ra's Al Ghul?" a tall bald man turned and smiled somewhat gloatingly at Bruce.

Bruce's hand tightened around mine. I looked up into his face. It was shocked and emotionless at the same time. "Bruce?" I whispered. "You're not Ra's Al Ghul. I watched him die." Bruce said in a low voice. The woman who introduced the man took his arm and led 'Ra's' away. "Is Ra's Al Ghul not immortal?" A tall man with gray hair stepped up.

"Or does he use cheap parlor tricks to conceal his identity, Ra's?" Bruce confronted the man angrily. The real Ra's smiled. "And who are you?" He asked softly. "Sierra," I said, my voice hard. I didn't like this man. Whether it was because Bruce didn't or he just seemed far too smug for my taste."

"What a beautiful lady you have here, Bruce," Ra's said. "You have no quarrel with them. Let them go." Bruce said coldly. "You are welcome to explain the situation," Ra's said. Bruce turned and tapped his wine glass with a finger nail.

I faintly heard "Thank you all for coming and drinking all of my booz," Before Ra's took my hand and gently led me to the beverage table. "I think we should watch this." He said, turning to listen to Bruce's 'drunken' rudeness.

"The apple has fallen very far from the tree, Mr. Wayne." i saw the regret in Bruce's eyes before he turned to join us. "Amusing but ultimately uneccessary." Ra's said. I saw men left in the room and my eyes widened.

They stood and began spraying the mansion with entire gallons of gasoline. "Stop!" I moaned. "No, my dear. I believe a few licks of flame would do this place some good," Ra's said. Suddenly I was against his chest with a knife to my throat. "Let her go," Bruce was angry.

"Take her!" Ra's shoved me to one of his men. I didn't see what happened next, but I heard Ra's shout, "Will you never learn to mind your surroundings?" something creamed and groaned and then a support beam fell to the ground. I saw it land on Bruce. "No! No!" I screamed, lurching for him.

"Now my dear, you must follow me." Ra's placed his knife to my throat again and led me outside to a SWAT truck. "No one leaves. Make sure." A few men jumped out and ran to the building and I was jerked inside. I was too weak from sorrow to fight back. 'God, don't let him be dead! Please help him,' my feeble prayer urgently left my thoughts as tears fell down my face.

"Don't cry, Sierra. Members of the League don't cry." Ra's reached over to wipe away tears and I slapped his hand away. I stopped crying and sat straight, trying to figure out how to get away to the Panther.

We were in the truck for a long time, and then Ra's got out and left me inside. I banged on the back of the truck. "Someone help!" I screamed. I yelped as a dent from a bullet appeared. It was a warning to shut up.

Finally, Ra's returned and led me with his knife and my throat up to some kind of metal platform. Two of his ninjas were guarding him. Something black flew up. It was Batman. "Ah, Mr. Wayne. You took my advice about theatricality literally," My eyes widened. "Bruce?" I whispered.

"I can't beat two of your pawns," Batman rasped. "Very well," Two more ninjas slid down a rope and someone brought Ra's and I up. I twisted and squirmed until he had me at arms length. My leg flew up and hit him in the jaw. I crouched down, yanked my gun out of my holster and pointed it at him.

"Fine. You want to leave? Go. And tell the cops while you're at it. I love an audience." Ra's shooed me away. "I am a cop," I growled. But I took the chance and ran toward my house. It felt like an hour before I got there.

Finally I was back on Midnight surging through the city when I saw Rachel handing Gordon a vile.


	11. Ra's Al Ghul

I watched Rachel being led away by a patrol man and then continued on toward the bridges. I was nearing them, took a sharp right and nearly ran into the Tumbler. Good. Batman was here. Why was that a good thing, again? I shook my head, my loose hair flapping in my face.

I pulled it up and tied it tightly, parked Midnight and ran through the shadows toward the sounds of struggle. I was both amused and concerned when I saw a group of citezens trying to beat Batman up as he reached for his grappling gun. I then noticed the fog in the air, and the way every one screamed whenthey passed someone else.

I followed the sounds of sewer grates crashing against pavement and saw Mr. Wayne's train. I fired a grappelling hook and was pulled up. I noticed that the train was beginning to pick up speed and I yanked a throwing star out of my pouch. Throwing it at the window, I apologized to both Thomas Wayne and Bruce as I crashed through.

"My, my. I don't suppose I have to guess who you are?" Ra's studies me. "No, I think I know you. I'm pretty sure a certain bat doesn't though," He smiled. "Where's the Microwave Emitter?" I growled. "Oh, but my dear, I see you are blind as a bat," He chuckled and gestured to my right. I looked over my shoulder and saw it.

Then I looked abead and saw the water main, and then Ra's smiling. Batman crashed through the window and glared at Ra's. Ra's jumped at Batman and I slipped out of the way, running to the Emitter. I searched it with my gaze, and finally found it. A power box on the side ran a list of digital numbers.

I saw it, and froze. The digits were dwindilling below fives. I didn't know what to do. Even if I pulled the box off and crushed if the Emiitter would still feach the water main. I looked up urgently. "Will you never learn to mind your surroundings?" Batman was furious. "You cannot stop thistrain!" Ra's shouted. "Who said anything about stopping it?"

Ra's and I both loooed at the controls where half of his samurai swordwas protruding. "Have you finally learned to do what is neccessary?" Ra's asked "I'm not going to kill you. But I don't have to save you."

I distinctly heard two explosions and a very loud crash. Batman jumped back. Grabbed me and shot a grappeling hook, letting his cape unfurl behind him.


	12. Playing Card

We landed on a rooftop, and Batman let me go. I jumped away from him. "Thanks," I muttered. "What do you think you're doing? You're not even prepared for a get away!" Batman rasped. "I am, too! I was about to use my grappling gun when you mistook me for a damsel in distress!" I shoved him in the chest.

"Stay away from me. i don't need you're help." "It looked to me like you did." I balanced on the edge of the building and looked back. "You should get your eyes checked," I growled, and jumped. Enjoying my freefall, I watched the ground come up close. Shooting my grappling gun, I swung away, toward the center of Gotham.

Jonathan was still on the loose. And I had to stop him. Even if Batman wouldn't. Oh the nerve! And Bruce? How could he be batman? I spotted Crane, on a horse. He was approaching two people. Rachel and a kid, I saw. Rachel tazed him, and Crane screamed. The horse bolted. I swooped down, grabbed him off the horse and dragged him to the prison, locked him away myself and headed out.

"Gordon!" Gordon spun around. "Panther?" "Yes. Crane is in prison. Falcone still secure?" I asked. "Yes," He nodded. "Good work with the train," I said. I ran toward Midnight and drove to my house.

It was three days later when I went back to work. That night, Gordon and I were up on the roof. I heard a tap and we turned. Batman tapped the bat signal and and said, "Nice," I stared at him, trying to see Bruce behind the mask. He avoided my gaze

I had zoned out for a while, until Gordon said, "He has a taste for theatricals, like you. And he leaves a calling card," Batman flipped it over and I saew the joker playing card. "I'll look into it." he rasped.

"I never did tell you thank you," Gordon said. Batman paused. "And you'll never have to." I watched him disappear and let out a shaky sigh.

"He's crazy. But he's better than all of GCPD," Gordon shook his head. "He's a nut," I muttered "Bu hes a good guy."


	13. Joker

_Hello, thanks so much for reviewing! I have a recent review that has told me that I have a pretty lammo story and she's absolutely right! So, correct me if I'm wrong—what I got from your review is that Sierra needs a personality and a history of some sort, as well as a story on how she falls into place with Rachel and Bruce. I'm so sorry—I can't believe I didn't catch that sooner! _

* * *

After that night, things went pretty smoothly. I was still pretty surprised at Bruce being Batman, but I hadn't the courage to bring it up. Sure, give me villans and criminals, but my friend, nope. No can do. Uh uh. Scared. To. Death.

Speaking of which, I've got a pretty freaked out woman on the phone going on about her husband being stolen from a man with three dogs. "Listen, ma'am, we'll call you if we have anything, but so far, we haven't heard from your husband," I said. After she hung up, I threw in the towel and said goodnight to Jim.

I was in the parking garage next door, getting into my truck when I heard shots being fired. I looked around and saw men scrambling for cover. A dark sillhouet stood by the edge of the garage, a gun in hand. Three more were to my left and right.

The one closest to me shot at a man that I recognized as Scarecrow. "That's more like it," I heard him shout as the Tumbler crashed through the cement barrier. Men shot at it and waited. Something blew up in the corner but I didn't see what. I saw Batman, the real one, put his hand on the barrel of one phony's gun.

He bent the—Bent the barrel? I stared wide eyed as he hit him in the face and moved on. Batman threw a dog off his arm and jumped on a white van. I didn't see what happened next. I was out of there. He looked hurt. I raced toward the Pent house and met Alfred getting into the Rolls Royce.

"Are you going to Bruce?" I asked. "Yes," He said. "May I follow?" "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I got back in the truck as the sun peeked into view. We were lowered into a bunker and I saw Bruce stitching himself up. I grew angry, confused and worried all at once. Hurrying beside Alfred, I waited until he acknowledged me.

"Oh...uh...hi, Sierra." He muttered, bent over his arm. "What hapened Bruce?" I asked. He hesitated. "I know about Batman. Now tell me!" I hissed, cleaning up his work space. "Dogs," He mumbled. "Dogs?" I repeated dully. "It was a big dog," Bruce frowned and turned back to the screen. "Thank you, Alfred, he said a minute later." Alfred put the medical kit away and turned to Bruce.

"You should consider the new DA—" "I have been..." Bruce said something else but I was busy looking around the bunker. "Who Rachel spends her time with is her business," Bruce said, but that note in his voice told me otherwise.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I ran out of the highschool, a letter in my hand and a smile on my face. I was headed toward Bruce, ready to share my big news with my oldest friend. Someone whom I had loved as brother and sister since we were little. But I stopped short. Right there. He was there. The man I was coming to love more and more. But she was there too. _

_We would both always be there for him. We were always there for him. But he only saw her. Rachel. Now there they were, staring at each other. Rachel laugbed at something he whispered in his ear and I saw him give her a small peck on the lips. I turned away, tears pricking at my eyes, the acceptance letter to GCU forgotten._

_I decided to let him live his life, without me trying to butt in, no matter how much I wanted to. So then he was just my brother. And any jealous thought that came into my head was ignored. Even though I hated seeing him not see me for what I was, it made me hally to see him happy. If he could be so darn good at reading people, how couldn't he read this?_

* * *

This was the first time he looked at Racbel without a smile on his face. The affection was there. In his eyes, but it was overcome by quiet disappointment. I hated myself for thinking this, but I was just a little—just a little—glad she was with Harvey Dent. But then I was angry at her. For making Bruce sad.

"Is there anything you want, Bruce? There's a bank robbery Gordon wants me to check out in an hour. I can pick you up a sandwich, or...?" "No thanks, Sierra. I'll be fine." He didn't even look at me. I turned away. "Okay then," My voice was small as I walked back to the lift. My combat boots made small thumps on the floor, but that was the only noise in the bunker.

"So, what's got you so glum?" I jerked my head to look at my partner who was driving. "Nothing," I said, tapping my fingers against the window sill. It was a nervous tick if mine that used to drive Bruce nuts. I gave a short laugh under my breath. Bruce. I'd sit in the back seat, him and Rachel up front, going to a party or something. Bruce and Rachel would chat quietly while nervousness would flutter around my stomach and I'd tap the window sill.

"Sierra, please," Bruce laughed. "Sorry, I can't help it," I complained, crossing my arms. "Tap your leg our something," He suggested.

I laughed, coming back to present. "We're here," We pulled into the bank where three other squad cars were waiting


	14. Dent

"Officer Kenna! Get to the court house. More important," Gordon gestured toward the cruiser. At the courthouse, I saw Rachel Dawes sitting in the front row opposite Maroni. I bit back a sharp remark and sat behind her. Harvey Dent burst in, and Rachel looked up, annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late, folks," Dent apologized, walking up to sit beside the assistant DA. Rachel spoke quietly to Harvey.

"Where were you?"

"Worried you would have to step up?"

"Harvy, I know these briefs backwards,"

I frowned as Harvey pulled a silver dollar out of his pocket. He grinned.

"Well, then. Fair's fair. Heads I'll take it, tails he's all yours." Harvey flipped the coin and I tried not to pay attention. Dent looked across the aisle at Maroni. "I thought the DA's just played golf with the mayor—stuff like that."

"Tee-off's 1:30. More than enough time to put you away for life." Dent smirked. We sat back down and Rossi was led into the room. Dent began.

"With Carmine Falcone in Arkham, some one must have stepped up to run this so-called family," Rossi nodded. "Is this man in the courtroom today?" Rossi nodded again.

"Could you identify hin for us please?" Dent turned, hands in his pockets and smiled at Malconi. I waited. "You win, counselor. It was me," Rachel took a sharp intake of breath as Dent's smile disappeared. She pulled a piece of paper out of her brief case and slid it across the desk.

Dent picked it up. "I've got a sworn statement from you that this man—Salvatore Maroni—Is the new head of the Falcone crime family." Dent flashed the paper at Rossi.

Rossi snorted. "Maroni? He's a fall guy. I'm the brains of the organization," I ignored the light laughter and frowned. Dent turned to the judge. "Permission to treat the witness as hostile?"

"Hostile? I'll show you hostile!" Rosii points a gun at Dent's face. The room screams and my hand flies to my hip, ready to take charge. Rossi pulled the triger and the gun missfired, clicking emptily. It jammed. Dent grabbed the gun, decks Rossi with a right cross and unloads the gun, setting it down in front of Maroni. I settled uneasily back in my chair, watchin intently.

"Ceramic 28 cilyndar, made in China. If you want to kill a pucblic servant, Mr. Maroni, I suggest you buy American." I smirked. Everyone stares, opened mouthed as Dent adjusts his tie. The bailiffs wrestle Eossi from the box.

"But your honor, I'm not done," Dent protested. I couldn't help but let out an exasperated laugh. I stood and gave Rachel a grimm handshake. "See you, Rach," I said and walked to the door, pressing my phone firmly to my ear.

"Kenna, your report?" Gordon asked. "Dent took care of this one. He's good," I admitted grudgingly. "Fine. I've got a meeting with him this afternoon. i'll keep you posted." I returned my phone to my belt and headed out to my truck, twirling the keys around my finger and situating my messenger bag on my shoulder.

Suddenly, I heard a 'woosh' and then I was being lifted away from the ground as rapid fire bullets sprayed the area I had just been walking in. I was now on the roof of the department store across from the courthouse.

Batman unhooked the grappeling gun from the metal support beam and looked at me. "Thanks," I said. "You need to watch out. You're a cop. You're more curious than the others. They'll go after you first," He rwas still rasping. I guess the Batman mask made him feel like he was Batman and only Batman.

"Got it," I nodded and looked below, slightly frustrated that I couldn't take matters into the Panther's hands. I checked my watch. "Bruce has a board meeting in an hour," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll get you to your truck. Go back to the station. Come to the bunker tonight." He pulled me to him and jumped, cape billowing behind him.

I ran and popped the door open, stepped inside and turned. He was gone. I started it and roared out of the drive, headed for M.C.U. An hour oater, I was running through paper work when my cell buzzed. "Officer Kenna," I said, cradeling the phone between my shoulder and ear.

"This is Gordon. He wants to meet the Batman. We'll wait for him from the searchlight. I want you to he there," Gordon said. "I can do that." "Good." The phone clicked and I set it back down, stuffed the papers in a filing cabinet and walked out of the office.

That evening, I stood, hands in my navy blue GCPD jacket and watched my breath appear in the light of the search light. Dent paced uneasily. He was angry about something. Batman stepped out of the shadows and I jumped. "You're a hard man to reach," Dent remarked sharply.

I bit back a smirk. "Lau's half way to Hong Kong. If you'd asked I could have taken his oassport. I told you to keep me in the loop!" Dent turned to admit Gordon onto the roof, who angrily switched off the searchlight.

"Yeah? All that was in the vault were marked bills! They knew we were coming! As soon as your office got involved...there's a leak—!" Gordon swiped his hand through the air. "My office?! You're sitting down here with scum like Wuertz and Remirez...Oh, yeah, Gordon, I almost had your rookie cold on a racketeering beef," Dent retorted. Batman and I shared a tired glance.

"We need Lau back but the Chinese won't extradite a national official under any circumstances." Dent turned to Batman. "If I get him to you, can you get him to talk?" Batman rasped. "I can get him to sing." Dent smirked. It sounded to me like he was gloating—hense the rising resentment.

"We're going after the mob's life savings. This will get ugly." Gordon said, putting his hands in his pockets. I cleared my throat and silently noticed Batman gone. "I knew the risks when I took this job, Lieutenant. Same as you. How will you get him back anyway?" Dent turned back to Batman and realized he was gone.

He looked at me. Gordon smirked. "He does that. Kenna, go home. Sorry this was a waste of time," He said in a back handed way. I nodded. "Night, Lieutenant. Dent," I jogged down the stairs toward my truck.

Driving to my house, I quicily changed and mounted Midnight. I was curious as to how Batty was gonna get Lau. I drove to the courthouse and looked around, parked the bike and took off running. I stopped at the corner of the police station, contained my breathing and swung up the nearest fire escape.


	15. Identity revealed

I suddenly felt something latch around my ankle. It felt like metal cord. When it yanked, I felt it dig into my skin. I fell, groaning to the pavement. My head banged against the wet street, disorienting me. The world shook around me, and I took a minute to settle it back.

Only then did my eyes follow the cord into the shadows. I ripped the wire away from me and stood. Nocking an arrow, I wished the street lamp was just a few feet closer. A flash of purple jumped out at me and I saw something silver fly through the air.

Dodging, I threw up my leg to block an attack and swung my fist at the person in the shadows. My clenched hand hit empty air and I stepped back, trying to see past the darkness. An eerie cackle sent shivers up and down my spine.

"You, you little girl," I saw the Joker approach me, ghoulish makeup smudged. "Hate clowns..." I muttered. The Joker dashed forward and caught my hair. I shoved my elbow back but he caught it. "My dear, I hate secrets." The Joker laughed again.

I felt my mask being torn off and then I saw Batman out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the side and pushed my left leg between his and pulled forward, hooking his left leg and pushing him off balance.

Spinning around, I pressed my fingertips to my head and used my elbows to hit him in the head. The Joker threw three knives at me. I jumped, flipped over one, ducked under another and sidled to the right away from the last and turned back to the Joker. But he was gone.

I bent down to retrive my domino mask. Straightening, I was about to fix it over my eyes when a hand latched around my wrist. My eyes flew up into the dark brown ones that belonged to Batman and Bruce Wayne. "How—?" He shook his head, releasing my wrist like it was on fire.

"What? What, Batman? What do you want me to say?" I asked, securing the mask to my face. "I.." Batman hesitated. "Bruce, you didn't tell me, either. You have no right to be angry at me because I'm the Panther," I growled, walking away. "Wait. I came looking for you." Batman said. I froze and slowly turned on my heel.

Propping my fists against my hips, I tilted my head at him. "Looking for me or Sierra?" I asked. "Looking for you," Batman rasped, stepping forward. "You know about Hong Kong," He said sourly. I gave a short nod. "I...want your help," He said carefully. "How much did you have to bend your pride to ask me that?" I scoffed, then stopped at Batman's sharp look.

"Sorry. If you need me, I'll be there," I said. "I've always been there for you, Bruce?" i said, walking away from him. I honestly don't know why I let that slip out. I stabbed my foot into the kick start and felt Midnight roar to life beneath me. Driving away, I felt the secret identity of being the Panther sink away. Bruce knows, but so does the Joker. That could mean bad things. Terrible things.


	16. 10 AM

Fire. A lot of it. Everywhere. It took the house down, then the forest. I panicked. Focus, Sierra! Fire...

* * *

I sat up, wiping my forehead. I picked the phone reciever off the cradel and held it groggily to my ear. "Sierra Kenna," I said. "Come to Wayne Industries at ten," Bruce's voice said.

"Um..." "To get ready for our...'vacation' shall we say," I could tell the man wasn't too happy that I had been lying to him all these months. "Great. Thanks for calling me at...three AM." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "No problem. You needed to get up anyway." "What—is this payback?" I groaned. "Maybe." Bruce hung up the phone.

"Jeez, that guy can hold a grudge," I muttered shoving back the covers. Might as well get started with my day. I love mornings anyway. I swiped a towel off the rack and stumbled blearily into the bathroom. Blinking at the light, I turned on the fan and the hot water.

After a refreshing shower, I flicked on the coffee pot and got a couple eggs from the fridge. Switching on my CD player, I slid a Piano Guys disk in and turned it on. I walked to the stove, berating myself for not blow drying my hair and instead letting it soak through my shirt and drip onto the kitchen floor.

_Sigh_. Bruce used to be the love of my life. It was like those goofy movies—girl loves guy, guy doesn't notice her or her feelings and dates another girl. Only in my case, guy disappears after breaking girl's heart. You'd think guy would at least notice how I'd acted for the majority of my life.

My toast popped and I jumped, heart beating against my chest. I pried the golden bread out of the toaster with careful fingers and buttered it. Flipping my eggs, I leaned agaisnt the counter and hummed to the tune of Beethoven's 5 Secrets.

After breakfast, I headed upstairs, taking off my robe and out of the pajamas I had slipped back into. I put on a black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. Tying my hair tight up on my head, I brushed my teeth and grabbed my satchel. It was only five, but I figured I'd get my thigs ready anyhow.

I had time to wipe down all the counters and sweep the kitchen before watching a TV show and then heading down to Wayne Industries.


	17. Filler Chapter

Fox stood up and walked around his desk. Bruce was still giving me sour glares, pretty mad that I was Panther. "Our Chinese friend left town before I could tell him the deal was off," Bruce focused his attention on Fox. "I'm sure you've always wanted to go to Hong Kong."

Fox looked at me hesitantly. "She knows." Bruce said. "What's wrong with a phone call?" Fox opened the door to a private elevator and we stepped inside. "I think Mr. Lau deserves a more personal touch," Bruce said carefully.

Fox lead us off the elevator and into the applied sciences department. "For high altitude jumps, you need oxygen and stabilizers. I must say, compared to your usual requests, jumpin out of an airplane is pretty straightforward." Fox commented. I raised my eyebrows.

Lucius stopped at a cabinet and pulled open a drawer. He picked up an oxygen tank and ribbed rubber hosing. "How about getting back into the plane?" Wayne asked.

"I'd recommend a good travel agent," Fox raised his eyebrows. "Withiut it landing," I specified. "Now that's more like it, Ms. Kenna," Fox winked at me and moved away. "I don't think I have anything here. The CIA had a program back in the '60s, I'm sure you know this, Ms Kenna, for getting their people out of hotspots. Called Sky Hook," I nodded.

I had often wanted to try the escape rouute, but never found a reason to. Fox opened anoher cabinet to reveal components of a new bat suit. Armored plating secured to mesh sat in the drawer. Bruce lifted an arm of the suit.

"Hardened Kevlar plates on a titanium dipped fiber tri-weave for flexibility, though not as flexible as your suit, Ms. Kenna," Fox smiled at me. I started, surprised. "How did you—?" "Oh, it wasn't hard. Your build, your devotion to the city, your absense with the outside world, your bruises and gashes, and the fact that you're here today..."

I was uneasy. If he knew who I was, and he's locked up in an office all day, then I'm not doing a good job. Bruce was examining double blade scallops on the gauntlet. "You'll be lighter, faster, more agile..."

Bruce flinched and I jumped away as the blades fired, spinning like throwing stars and embedding themselves in a filing cabinet. I glared at him. "Perhaps you should read the instructions first," Fox said.

"Sorry," Bruce winced.


End file.
